


Well, That's Awkward

by Evytju



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Actor!Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Doctor!John, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, married johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: When doctor John Watson is on his break during a day of work in the hospital, Sherlock Holmes is on the tv.Little do his colleagues know he is married to that gorgeous man...





	Well, That's Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsLadySmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/gifts).



> Beta read by two amazing girls I met in the Facebook group.  
> This is my first attempt to Johnlock, so I hope you guys like it :)

 John let himself fall on the sofa in the break room. “Tough day, Dr Watson?” Molly, one of the nurses, asked before sitting down next to him.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with all those people today, but I’m losing my patience.” John answered honestly. “I’m so happy my shift is over in about 15 minutes.”

“I think it’s the weather. There’s a lot of wind today.” Molly replied. John smiled at her.

The tv played in the background as John prepared his tea.

 

 _“Welcome to The Graham Norton Show.”_ The telly in the break room blasted. _“Our first guest is Oscar winner Sherlock Holmes!”_

“Can someone turn up the tv please?” Janine – one of his other colleagues – asked.

Sherlock’s voice filled the room as John turned up the volume.

“God, that Sherlock Holmes is a great piece of meat, isn’t he?” Molly asked. John choked on his tea and coughed.

“ _A piece of meat_?” John asked. “Oh god, yes, have you seen him?” Janine asked. “Dark curls, pale skin and a cupid bow I’d love to kiss until his lips are bruised.” She said, almost growling.

John felt a warmth creeping up his neck and his cheeks. He coughed again and sipped his tea.

 _“You have more talents than acting, haven’t you?”_ Graham Norton asked Sherlock. Sherlock grinned, making John’s stomach flip. _“I play the violin”_ Sherlock said, trying to look cool. John smiled when he saw Sherlock trying not to smile proudly. _“We heard that, so we have a violin here. Care to play a song?”_

 

Sherlock took the violin out of Graham’s hands and started to play a sweet melody. John felt the tears well up in his eyes when he recognised the melody. A song Sherlock had written for their wedding.

“God, I fall in love with that guy every day more and more.” Molly drooled. “Anyone knows if he’s single?”

“I guess he’s not. He wears a ring.” Janine said disappointed. John looked at his ring finger for a moment. He couldn’t wear it while working, but the tan lines were visible. He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Wow, the girl he married is so lucky! An Oscar winning actor and a violin player who’s as hot as Sherlock Holmes? Fuck yeah.” Molly said.

“God, you two are so…” John began, but he didn’t finish his sentence. He stood up and washed his cup.

“You’re jealous ‘cause you don’t get all the attention here?” Janine teased. John laughed.

“No, but all women are always complaining about guys sexualizing them, and now you are doing the same with a man.” John pointed out. The girls shrugged.

 

“Daddy!” John heard a familiar voice shout. He just could turn around in time before a small child jumped in his arms.

“Hi Rosie, love. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Daddy.” She said again and she hugged her father. “I missed you.” John’s heart swelled and answered the hug.

“Guys, this is Rosie, my daughter.” He said, the love hearable in his voice.

 “I didn’t know you had a daughter!” Janine said, with fond on her face.

“I didn’t even know you had a wife.” Molly said.

 

“I’m sorry, love, I really couldn’t keep her home anymore, she desperately wanted to see her daddy.” A deep voice filled the room. The same voice that still came out of the boxes of the tv.

“Sherlock Holmes?!” Molly squeaked.

“Papa!” Rosie said enthusiastically and ran back to her papa for another hug.

“And this is my husband, Sherlock. Sherlock, these are Janine and Molly, two nurses.” John said.

 

Sherlock smiled shortly at them, but his attention was back on John quick. “You’re done for today, right?” He asked.  John nodded and pecked Sherlock’s lips.

“I am. Fancy going to the park and let Rosie play in the sandbox?” John asked.

Rosie clapped her hands enthusiastically. “I guess she’s okay with that.” Sherlock laughed. “Come on, we’re out of here.” John said, taking Rosie’s hand.

 

***

 

Rosie drove her bike and her dads followed right after. John took Sherlock’s hand and let their fingers intertwine. “They didn’t know you were married to me, did they?” Sherlock asked. Of course Sherlock knew.

“No they didn’t.” John admitted. “And when you came on the tv, they both started to drool all over their uniforms, telling me how hot you are and how lucky _your wife_ was.”

 

Sherlock laughed. “Well, that’s awkward.” He said. John smiled.

“A little bit maybe.” He said.

 

“You’re not ashamed of me, are you?” Sherlock asked.

“Not at all, but most of the time, they don’t even believe me when I say I married an Oscar winner, so I guess it’s not important to let everyone know.” John explained.

“Fair enough.” Sherlock smiled.

 

 “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

“And I love you, Dr John Watson.” Sherlock smiled and he kissed his husband lovingly on the lips.

“Daddy! Papa! Can I play in the sandbox?” Rosie asked enthusiastically. “Of course my love!” John answered.

 

Walking in the park with his actor husband and their daughter, John was the happiest man alive.


End file.
